Sylwanin
Sylwanin te Tskaha Mo'at'ite was the daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at and the older sister of Neytiri. She was a member of the Omaticaya clan before she was killed. She appeared in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (iOS/Android) where she told the story of an avatar driver named Ryan Lorenz to Neytiri, who narrates the story to players of the app. Sylwanin first met Ryan when he was unarmed, and anonymously tossed him a staff. She, with the help of the Ni'awve clan, brought unconscious Ryan, who had gone through the Dream Hunt, to the Valley of Origins. There, she stayed for a while and taught Ryan. In the final chapters of the story, Sylwanin was abducted by a human raiding party, and was eventually rescued in a heroic raid by Lorenz and a party of Na'vi. After the rescue, Sylwanin met Dr. Grace Augustine for the first time, and was impressed of her knowledge of the Na'vi. In the Wii/PSP version of the game, Sylwanin was inspired by the Rai'uk's bravery and sought out his help. As she spoke of a Metal Village destroying her home, the land of the Omaticaya, she mentioned something that ignited his fury. She told him about humans who wore Na'vi skin and who were teaching the People their ways and language. The humans called them avatars. Fueled by hate, the warrior agreed to meet Sylwanin at the school where the avatars taught the People. Sylwanin told Rai'uk the location of the human base. Dr. Grace Augustine then stepped out of the school, and Rai'uk got angry on Sylwanin on why she deals with humans. Grace explained to him that humans are not all the same and some want to live in harmony. Rai'uk then left and told Sylwanin to prepare. Sylwanin was a student of Dr. Grace Augustine. In 2152, Sylwanin and a few other young hunters set a bulldozer on fire, and fled to Grace's school hoping that she would be able to protect them, but they were followed by RDA soldiers and killed in the school before Grace could intervene. This led to Mo'at and Eytukan's decision to ban the humans from the Omaticaya clan, causing Grace to study them in secret. In Avatar: Tsu'tey's Path, Sylwanin was originally intended to be Tsu'tey's betrothed and the tsahik of the Omaticaya before her untimely death. Tsu'tey communes with her spirit at the Tree of Voices to recieve guidance as she understood "the spirit of the People" better than he did. She manifested without memories of how she died or any knowledge of what came after her death. After Tsu'tey's explaination about the current state of affairs and his requests for guidance, she told him that while things had changed since she died, she was still stuck as a young girl. She insisted he get help from someone wiser than her among the living. Trivia *It is believed that Sylwanin's death was one of the reasons for the hostilities developed between the Omaticaya clan and the RDA. *Sylwanin does not appear in any version of the film. She is, however, mentioned several times by Grace in the Extended Collector's Edition. She is only ever seen in the iOS/Android and Wii/PSP versions of the video game as a member of the Omaticaya clan. Her appearance and role in both games, however, are different. *Grace told Jake Sully that Sylwanin and Neytiri were her two best students. de:Sylwanin es:Sylwanin fr:Sylwanin nl:Sylwanin pl:Sylwanin ru:Саванин pt-br:Sylwanin Category:Games Characters Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased